The Sweet, Aroma, Sound, Feeling, Look,& Everythin
by Tennis'N'Writing'N'Music
Summary: Aroma KagomesPOV, Sound Ayames POV, Feeling KirarasPOV, Everything Rins Bad summary Good story Pleeze R&R read and review I Hope U likey
1. Chapter 1

The sweet Aroma

there you stand in front of me,  
open arms for I am to be yours i stand there paralyzed in loves embrace the sweet aroma of that i love the sweet aroma of my forever love

it is my future that i am smelling the sweet aroma of truth the sweet aroma of future pulling me against it with the power of love for we will be wed tomorrow

my heart is beating with power so strong my love smiles and pulls me tighter the sweet aroma of my future child the sweet aroma of my future family

our embrace is strong for it matches the love who holds it it grows stroger every day the sweet aroma of our loves strenght the sweet aroma of our forever embrace

the love of which my family approves of the love of wjich his family approves of the sweet aroma of forgivness the sweet aroma of laughter the sweet aroma of ecceptence

for which my family has taken my forever love into their open and happy hearts and for which his family has taken me in as a doughter of their own

they accept our love the sweet aroma of joy the sweet aroma of family

our families join together as one they have become friends and in time family the sweet aroma of my Inuyasha the sweet aroma of home and the sweet aroma of love 


	2. chapter 2

The Sweet Sound

the wolf across the pond stares at me with loving eyes he stares deep into my soul with a power like no other is the sweet sound of love

the pond trickels as he swims to me the lovely brown fur on his body is so buietifull i wish my white fur was so perfect the sweet sound of the water against his fur the sweet sound of his body sorrounded by love

his wolf form is so powerfull that i turned to my human form and him going with me the newly sweet sound of his body pressed to mine the sweet sound of his hair blowing in the wind

his heart beat like mine so fast yet so soft the sweet sound of our hearts in perfect harmony

the sweet sound of laughter in which of my parents they laughed at our worried faces for we thought they would not approve of us

the sweet sound of acceptence in which of his parents they welcomed me with opened arms

the sweet sound of future bells the sweet sound of the perfect white dress crawling behind me the sweet sound of our future children

the sweet sound of creacking floors and rocking chairs but for know in this wet embrace and the love flowing between us is the sweet sound of two hearts beating as one the sweet sound of the birds and crickets

i would love to have this moment last forever it will last as long as possible for we have the sweet sound of our voices the sweet sound of my only love

the sweet sound of my forever love Koga 


	3. Chapter 3

The sweet look

the sweet look in his eyes made my soul lift it was the look of love a look i have never seen in him a look that will only pass from him to me not all of the other women he as been with

the sweet look of our future was right there in front of me the sweet look of the the moon shining down on us the sweet look of the beach we are standing on the sweet look of the ocean at thet moment that perfect moment

the world was all theirs they had nothing to do but look into the eyes of their lover the sweet look that passed from him to her, and her to him That of which i thought i would never see that of which i will never see again ecxept in the eyes of which i look into right at this moment

the sweet look of all the creatures around us the sweet look of which my parents held months before the sweet look in which his mother held the day before that for his father is dead the sweet lookof the grave we visited the sweet look of roses now lay on that grave

the sweet look of our future the sweet look on our future kids faces the sweet look of of right now in this moment their is a bond stronger than i have ever known one that will last forever, until death do us part

the sweet look of my love the sweet look of my Miroku for he is mine now and i am his and this is the sweet look of a love that will last forever 


	4. Chapter 4

The Sweet Feeling

i have loved him scince the day we met i could not be in human form until the day i turned 16 and when i first evolved he was there looking at me with a look i wanted to see forso long and now it is done i see it, he looks at me with love

the sweet feeling of love has fallin upon me the sweet feeling of the dirt between my toes the sweet feeling of him coming towards me the sweet feeling of his arms wrapped around me the sweet feeling of his breath, warm against my skin

he looks at me in amazment for he did not know i would ever be in this form the sweet feeling of him pressing his body against me the sweet feeling of my blond and black hair being pushed against my neck

the sweet feeling of his touch the sweet feeling of the wind blowing our hair his hair smelled so good the sweet feeling of our new life being made

the sweet feeling of the water being pushed against our feet for a swan has landed in the lake it was as buitefull at the one i love who is now in my arms

the sweet feeling of his armes getting tighter around me out tails interlocked and it felt right my body was perfect against his

the sweet feling of love was flowing through ou bodies the sweet feeling of knowing we will be together forever the sweet feeling of his skin pressed against mine

i couldn't help but stay there holding him i was paralyzed by a warm feeling of love

oh, how sweet this feeling is the sweet feeling of him the sweet feeling of my love Shippo, the love i have longed for, for forever 


	5. Chapter 5

Everything

everything about him made me smile everything that he said made me love him even more he loves me as much as i love him but this love is stroger than any i have known or heard

everthing he wears makes my body fit perfectly with him i hang on to his every word and evry move everthing he does for me everything he says to me evrytime he loks at me always make smy heart do flipps my one ond only Sesshomaru

___________________________________________________________________________________

ok that one wasn't as good but i couldn't think of anything for every thing but i hope u can R&R PLEEEEEEZE it is my first poem

Thank You Jessica for inspiering me to write this (:$)  
Jessica - My cousin (:$:) 


End file.
